Einstein and The Jock
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, UxJ. When you're among the school nerds, going to school dances isn't supposed to come with these kinds of surprises.


**Oneshot fluff omg. When was the last time I wrote one of these? This is an idea I've had for a while now, yet only just now got around to writing thanks to my newest form of motivation. Check out the Bands for Brilliance link in my profile for more information. Anyway, this is my first UxJ story ('waves new pairing flag'). Kinda AUish I guess. Feedback will be pinned to the wall and worshipped. Enjoy~**

_

* * *

_

Why am I here?

Jeremy wondered as he crossed his arms, sinking deeper into the chair he'd commandeered early into the night. Nicholas glanced over from his own seat, raising an eyebrow but offering no comment as he watched Jeremy attempt to sink through the rickety fold out chair and into the floor. Herve, who was sitting beside Nicholas, had no such reservations.

"What's your problem?" he asked across the table they were all sitting around. He was sitting with his head in his hand, picking absently at the plastic table cloth as he scowled over at Jeremy.

"Nothing," Jeremy said dismissively. Herve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. Jeremy ignored him, turning his focus away from his friends as he looked out over the dance floor. _I don't even like dancing. So why on Earth did I come to a school dance?_ Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by an exclamation from Herve.

"There she is!" he shouted, jumping up and pointing at the crowded dance floor.

_Oh. That's right. Sissi._ A few days ago, Herve had all but broken down Jeremy's door when he came to beg his friends to come with him to the dance. After terrifying both Jeremy and Nicholas, who had been working on a school project, he had sat the pair down and proceeded to beg them to come with his to the dance because Sissi was going to be there and it would be his chance to finally ask her out and it would be really cool if they would go with him and what do you mean 'no', what kind of friends are you. Eventually Herve had gotten the pair to agree, in exchange for doing all of their chemistry homework for the rest of the month.

Which was why they were here now, the school's resident nerd posse sitting around a table, and gawking (well, one gawking, two sort of half heartedly staring) after the school's resident princess, cheerleading captain, and principal's daughter—Sissi Delmas.

"Isn't she lovely?" Herve asked breathlessly. Nicholas and Jeremy exchanged looks, the latter rolling his eyes at their friend. "Look at her! Look how gracefully she moves across the floor!"

If by gracefully, Herve meant gyrating through the mass of dancing students while dragging with her a less then pleased looking soccer team captain, then yes, Jeremy would have to agree that Sissi was rather graceful.

"Can you believe that guy?" Herve asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that both of his friends were ignoring him. "Dancing with the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and doesn't even look like he's trying to enjoy himself. What a jerk."

Although he wasn't usually one to sympathize with the soccer team over his friends, Jeremy found he had to disagree with Herve. Judging by the expression of the boy's face, it was taking everything he had just to put up with the girl as she jerked him this way and that through the mob of dancing bodies.

"So, Herve," Nicholas said, "when are you going to go ask her out?" He sounded in no way interested in the answer Herve would give, having most likely already reached the same conclusion as Jeremy. Rather than go and talk to his crush, Herve would simply sit at this table and observe her from afar for the night. Then, once the dance ended, he would leave convinced that next time, he would ask her next time, while Jeremy and Nicholas felt like they'd spent the entire night all but stalking an unsuspecting girl.

"I'll ask her when I'm good and ready," Herve huffed. Nicholas glanced at Jeremy, giving the slightest shake of his head. Jeremy nodded. Herve frowned at them both. "Hey, I will too ask her! I…it's just not the right time yet, that's all."

"Of course it's not," Jeremy agreed. Sighing, he stood up, stretching slightly.

"Where are you going?" Herve asked.

"I'm expecting the right time to take a while to get here," Jeremy said. "So I figure I have some time for a run to the restroom."

"But-but what about…you're supposed to be providing me support!"

"I'm not running away," Jeremy said. "And you're not being abandoned. You'll just have to make do with Nicholas until I get back." Herve turned to look at Nicholas, who surprised the boy by waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jeremy took that as his cue to leave, valiantly holding back a laugh as he left Herve to try and decide if their usually stoic friend was trying to mess with him or not.

Wandering his way along the edge of the dance floor, Jeremy made his way towards the bathroom, sighing in relief once he slipped inside and out of the gym. The pounding music, the flashing lights, and the all out DJ war going on between Kadic's resident art couple, Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Stones—it was far from Jeremy's cup of tea. Give him a quiet library any day.

Making his way across the room, Jeremy paused to frown at his reflection in the mirror. "I hate dances," he told his reflection. "I can't believe I let Herve talk me into coming here. And for Sissi, no less."

"What about Sissi?"

The unexpected voice caused Jeremy to jump, the blond jerking around to stare wide eyed at the person stepping into the bathroom. Kadic sports star, captain of the soccer team, eye candy to all the girls Ulrich Stern stared back, an easy grin on his face as he wandered in like he owned the place.

"Uh," Jeremy stuttered, his embarrassment at being caught talking to himself canceling out his ability to form words, which was only made worse when Ulrich laughed.

"I noticed your friend staring at her while we were dancing. Does he know he's got you to compete with?" Ulrich asked as he made his way over to a urinal. Blushing, Jeremy turned away as Ulrich unabashedly took care of business.

"Uh, no," Jeremy said, "He doesn't, that is, uh, I don't—"

"Hey, you can admit it," Ulrich said, looking over his shoulder at Jeremy. "Half the male population at Kadic likes Sissi."

"I don't," Jeremy said quickly. "Uh, not to say that there's anything wrong with her or anything. I just, umm…" he trailed off when Ulrich laughed again, the brunet fastening his belt as he turned back towards Jeremy.

"It's okay to not like her too," he said, heading over to the sink. "There are more fish in the sea, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy agreed. The situation was so surreal, he felt like he couldn't quite get his impressively intelligent mind into gear. Most of the soccer team picked on kids like him, or at least ignored him. They never talked to someone so below them on the social status ladder.

"So," Ulrich said, regaining Jeremy's attention as he dried his hands, "who are you at the dance with?"

"Just, uh, just my friends," Jeremy said, frowning as he continued his flustered stutter.

"No girlfriends?" Ulrich asked, walking towards Jeremy.

"No," Jeremy said, taking a step back when Ulrich moved unexpectedly into his personal space, only to bump up against the bathroom wall. Grinning, the soccer player leaned his hand against the wall beside Jeremy's head.

"No boyfriend either?" he asked, easy grin back on his face.

"Uh, n-no," Jeremy said. He blinked in surprise when Ulrich leaned in even closer.

"Yeah, me neither," he said.

"Really?" Jeremy said. "But, what about Sissi?"

"Sissi?" Ulrich repeated with a laugh. "She's not really my type."

"What _is_ your type?" Jeremy asked, surprising himself with his boldness. Ulrich's response was to lean in closer, so close their chests almost touched. Ulrich's breath ghosted against Jeremy's ear as he whispered,

"Why don't you find out?"

And then he was stepping away, easy grin back in place as he headed for the door, pulling it open and then looking over his shoulder as he stepped out. "See you around, Belpois," he said, winking. And then he was gone.

Blinking hard, Jeremy stared at the bathroom's far wall, his mind struggling to kick back into gear.

_Why don't you find out?_

"Wow," Jeremy breathed. "I…I think I just got hit on by the captain of the soccer team." Blinking a few more times, Jeremy turned to look at his reflection once more.

"I really need to go to dances more often."


End file.
